Water Dancer
by PonyGrim
Summary: Beater. Murder. Blue elf. Water spirit. The words she that haunted her whenever she drew her sword, Mizu was her gaming name. Like others she's trapped in a world of death like thousands of other gamers. Like others she's searching for a way out. Unlike others she didn't stand in a line and wait for 3 days, and she doesn't just want a way out- she wants revenge. (By: iNsANiTy/Onix)
1. Prologue

**Hey people! So I'm just testing this out, just so you know I'm following the anime and _may _read the manga later on but . . . yea. Since the anime is still working on GGO episodes there may be a pause or not considering the entire manga thingy that's going on._  
_**

_**Okay I also accidently ****updated my prologue to "**_**Frost Hearts &amp; Deadly Envy**_**" ****which is a ROTG fanfic I'm planning. Sorry! You're also lucky because . . . well never before released chapter of mine! XD sorry people, there's just so many documents I have on this thing . . .**_

**I don't own anything here . . .**

* * *

**IN SAO:**

The boar was a low level monster. About the same as a slime in minecraft they would like to think. At the moment they were on floor 35 of this death game, the plan was to do some night hunting and use the col to buy some starting gear and a little extra for the new kids.

"Kon I don't feel right about this, something's following us." The girl warned.

The boy finished off the boar and looked around, "Sei it's fine, stop being such a worry wart about it!"

"Still . . ."

"Psh, it's all that minecraft and Slenderman you're doing. If you don't stop playing those games you'll get nightmares!" He teased playfully.

A stick cracked making both of them freeze, "Konpyūtā . . ." she said warning.

"Slenderman~" He sang out.

**IRL; Time Skip:**

Everyone was dressed in black.

She hated it.

She hated the memories that she had to carry.

The flash of metal.

The surprised yell.

The sudden jump.

The black screen.

The empty black screen.

_Mini Time Skip_

There was a lot of yelling.

It was funny, you would've thought the first real "conversation" you had with your father would've been nicer.

"You wish I died instead don't you!"

The pain was sharp and quick, the silence that followed was loud and long.

The light reflecting off the NerveGear was the same as ever.

She looked at the game in disgust, if it could even be called that, a game.

But then, that's what life is.

A game.

And the bodies are just the pieces, and they gamble with their lives every round.

She gritted her teeth, "Yea well I'm going to put an end to this game, or die trying!" she yelled as she placed the machine on her head and got into position.

"Link start!"

* * *

**Yea, so this isn't usually my style of writing . . . I just needed to get this out, I'm definitely continuing this once I get my life sorted out! I'm sorta putting myself in SAO but with changes. No flames please!**

**~The Insane One o . 0**

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review!**

**Come**

**\/**

**\/**

**On**

**\/**

**\/**

**Please**

**\/**

**\/**

**Review**

**\/**

**\/**

**It's**

**\/**

**\/**

**Right**

**\/**

**\/**

**Here**

**\/**

**\/**


	2. Red-Nosed Reindeer

**Hello . . . I suck at keeping to my schedule . . . I was forced to go to Boston and deal with my sister's six "witchy" friends ****. . . :P Also, do any of you get this reference? It's from Game of Thrones, yes I wrote Mizu to follow the style of a Water Dancer. I'm not really one for head on attacks, which is why I'm a sniper on TF2!**

**I OWN NUTHING!**

* * *

**Mizu's POV:**

It was a few months since she logged onto SAO willingly, and eight**(?)** months since everybody had been trapped in this virtual world. Due to the hand mirror Kayaba Akihiko sent to each player's inventory her character carried her periwinkle coloured eyes with gold flecks. Thankfully she had her hair cut before she entered the game and the pesky hairs were easily dealt with. Her hair was a silvery lilac blue in a long style hitting close to Eigetsu's from the anime _The Story of Saiunkoku_, in her hair she had two silver hair pins crossing each other with an array of purple and blue crystals hanging from them shaped like drops of water.

Unlike the other girls on SAO she wore dark blue pants instead of a skirt. She had a steel blue coloured long sleeved shirt under a light weight sky blue buckled coat with fur lining on the inside she wore at the moment. She had a Klein blue scarf worn loosely around her neck tied with a single silver bead. Two iris coloured belts hung loosely on her hips crossing each other with matching silver buckles. On her hands she had navy blue finger-less gloves on both hands and midnight blue combat boots.

A single slivery blue sabre hung at her side with a pearl on it's hilt. She wore little to no armor hidden beneath her clothes for small protection but not enough to weigh her down. In addition she kept long, smaller needle-like darts hidden in her clothing for a moment's notice known as throwing picks.

Currently she sat on a bench talking to an info broker known as Argo. There were rumors about a team trying to get higher levels through dungeons way above their skill. From what she could figure from the whispers they fell into a trap that held a treasure chest in a room with walls that blocked transportation crystals. She leaned back with a concerned look on her face.

The town square was decorated with lights and the ground was covered with snow. In the middle there was a large tree with lights and decorations on it. She scoffed, "Christmas in a death game . . ." Her mind wandered back to the news on the guild trapped in a room and couldn't transport out. A heavy stone of guilt and fear formed in her stomach.

_*Flashbacks*_

She was just out for a walk in the woods looking for something to hunt when she heard the clash of swords. Drawing closer she saw a group of players fighting off what looked like a giant praying mantis. It lashed out at a girl in blue wearing a shield and sword who stumbled back a bit. Unconsciously she hand gripped on her rapier, but before she could move.

"Sachi watch out!" A boy wearing all black with a heavy long-sword ran up and deflected ht next attack. They switched out with a boy wearing purple and quickly defeated the monster.

"Nice job!" They congratulated each other smiling and laughing.

She loosed her grip and back away slowly, "_Must be nice in a guild to smile and laugh like that . . ._"

_~Time Skip in a Flashback~_

She was now walking around under the bridges near the water, for some reason she always felt safer near the water. Looking up she saw a girl curled up with her head down. Getting a little closer she recognized her to be the girl Sachi from a few days ago from the guild in the forest. Sachi looked up at her footsteps slightly warily.

"Hey are you alright?" She asked bending down on one knee next to her.

Taken slightly aback Sachi drew her gaze to the water. "I-I'm not sure. . ." She looked up to the moon then followed the light to the crystals hanging from her hairpins, "It's just that, why if we have to die here we need to die in real life?"

Mizu settled down a bit leaning against the wall with her, "It's all just a stupid game after all isn't it?" she asked. Her eyes narrowed, "but if only I could believe that,"

Sachi looked to her surprised, "W-what do you mean?"

She looked down watching the water, "Because of this game I've lost somebody very dear to me, and I know I'll ever be able to forgive to people responsible for it. After all if you die here you die in the real world, making the point of the game to seem like real life." She turned her head to Sachi, "After all here you can get married and buy a house and cook and do all those things you can do in real life, so by adding death in it's practically like the real world." She diverted her eyes again, "Or at least, that's what the idea seems like. . ."

Sachi looked at me terrified and Mizu immediately felt guilty, "Oh sorry," She rubbed the back of her head, "I'm not really helping am I?" Before she could answer the sound of another person's footsteps sounded under the bridges. I looked around and saw an approaching figure in black, "It looks like your team has come to help you out," turning back to Sachi she smiled and laid a gently hand on her shoulder, "You'll do alright, you have a great guild who'll be there for you." Before Sachi could respond she slipped into the water soundlessly without hesitation and swam a few bridges away before the other guild member could reach her.

Crawling out of the water she checked into a near inn and spent the night. "I wonder what it's like to be in a guild . . ." She said to herself aloud as she laid in the bed, she thought about Sachi, feeling a little guilty on leaving her. A small smile formed as she remembered seeing her work with the rest of her guild and rolled over to her other side, her eyes drifting asleep, "She'll be alright, with that guy in black on her team they're sure to stay alive . . ."

_~End of Flashback~_

She got up from her place in the bench and started off on level 35, Forest Maze.

The rumor going around is that on Christmas Eve, beneath a certain fir tree, the event boss, Nicholas The Renegade will appear. They say that if you can defeat him he'll drop a revival item, an item to bring back the dead. All the big guilds were out looking for it, but if memory serves her correctly then the fir tree she was going to should be the correct tree.

She was going alone, as she would probably die alone. With her style of fighting she had a slim chance of winning and surviving long enough, maybe she would team up with another player if there were any.

A sicking feeling dwelled within her. In a game like this where the events were designed to follow events in real life, like how death worked, it seemed wrong to trespass in an area of "raising the dead". In real life such a matter was like taboo, in a game where it's designed to be life-like in the same way left a sick feeling in her stomach, as well as the fact that she had gotten used to this life in the the game to compare it to IRL.

Knowing that some beat testers or "beaters" would be heading for the same area she skillfully zig-zagged behind trees concealing herself, as well as getting good ground. She dodged behind a tree as she saw slightly shallow footsteps of somebody else. Picking up the pace she paused as she saw the maker of the footsteps running effortlessly in the snow, sensing an incoming teleportation he skidded to a stop along with her. She drew back stunned as she recognized him from behind.

It was the boy in black from before!

_~Flashback~_

She was just out for a walk when she saw two figures in the distance. As she got closer she recognized them to be boys from the same guild she saw in the forest, a boy in brown and the boy in black who looked pretty close to Sachi. "_Sachi._" A stone wieghed in her stomach as the name passed through her mind, "_Wonder how she's doing now?_"

At the moment the boy in black was focused on the brown boy and the brown boy had his back to her so they didn't turn to acknowledge her. As she got closer she noticed the boy in brown yelling at the other one, his body was trembling and the boy in black was looking down in a guilty manner. Dread started to rise in her stomach in fear for Sachi and she started to pick up her pace. She saw the boy in black's expression change and the boy in brown started to move towards the banner. "_Hell no!_" She thought as she broke into a run. The boy in black was in shock and moved too late as she got within five feet of them, "Don't!" She shouted as the boy fell off.

Suicide.

She looked at the spot where he was stunned, a growing horror made itself known on her expression as she backed away. She looked to the boy in black who was still in his outstretched position where the other boy had jumped. She unshealth her rapier and held it in an unstable position, "What happened here?" Her voice was distant and shocked.

The boy turned around numbly, a shadow covering his face. She sized him up a bit, he had a long sword and had meadium armor on. It would be easy to take him down in his state. "What happened here?" She asked again, her voice recovering but still a little shaky.

_~End of Flashback~_

As soon as she stopped she moved back a little still hidden in the trees. A guild dressed mainly in red, led by a man with red hair put up by a red headband with yellow stripes. Looking a little closer she recognized the guild symbol on the leader's armor, it was the Fuurinkazan guild, a "clearing" guild.

They were elite players on high levels than most others, focused on leveling up and getting better equipment to clear levels. Other well-known clearer guilds were Knights of the Blood Oath, Divine Dragon Alliance, and Aincrad Liberation Squad.

From what the looks of the conversation the leader of the group and the solo player in black knew each other well. The solo player was also after the revival item, she listened grimly as the leader warned him to be careful, "_Bit too late for that . . ._"

"I'm trying to get you to stop with all your stupid soloing." The leader tried fruitlessly to convince his friend to join with his guild.

She shook her head, "They just don't understand what it's like, what it _is _to be a solo player in this game do they?" She hissed under her breath drawing back and getting ready to set off again.

"Think about what you're doing Kirito, it's suicide!" He tried again as the solo player grasped his sword after he denied the invitation.

"_Kirito . . . sounds familiar._" She thought, "_If he's not going to join up with them then there's no way he'll team with me . . ._" She felt the surge of power from a large group beginning to telepotr to their location and got ready to run again. "Klein." . . . "Followed." . . . "Divine Dragon Alliance." Her breath hitched at the last part she heard and cursed under her breath. They were being followed by the DDA and so now not only would she have to deal with Kirito and the Fuurinkazan guild, but the DDA as well!

Guilt formed as she shook her head dismissing the others, if the two guilds were here they could keep each other busy and Kirito might stay and fight with his friend to help them out. Even so, if she went now she probably had a pretty good head start for the revival item.

She silently apologized to the group before finally turning on her heel and kicking off the trees towards the fir. Suddenly a few throwing picks whizzed by her, almost grazing her cheek. She skidded to a stop and turned to see Kirito there, his hand already on his sword.

She narrowed her eyes, time was getting short and she didn't need to deal with this at the moment! "We don't have time to fight it out, not with the DDA here and your friends stalling them." She hissed out catching him off guard a bit, "I'm not backing off and you're not either so we might as well just fight the damn thing and whoever kills the thing gets the item!"

**Kirito's POV:**

He gritted his teeth as the girl finished her hissing and ran off to the fir tree. This defeated the whole point of him doing this! There was a reason he turned down Klein's offer for help! He quickly followed the girl to the fir and was surprised at her speed and style. Unlike him she darted from behind tree quickly taking a short break before moving on, he noted the sword that hung at her side along with the hairpins. The sword looked similar to a rapier but the blade was slightly curved and it seemed a shorter. The handle was curved a little as well and the guard came down in a complete semi-circle over the handle.

This girl . . . she was definitely not a normal player. A beta tester? It was clear enough she was a solo player like him, she didn't seem familiar from the first lead group yet she seemed to recognize him. He froze, stop cold in the snow. "_It's her_."

He watched her kick off the trees effortlessly, the crystals on her hairpins following like an array of tear drops. "_It's that girl. . ._"

_~Flashback~_

Keita leaned forward, he watched him in shock, too stunned to cry out.

"Don't!" Somebody cried out, but it was too late.

He kept his eyes trained on the spot where he fell. "_Dammit! If I hadn't hidden my level from them . ._ ."

The girl who cried out asked, she had unshealth her rapier and held it in an unstable position, "What happened here?" Her voice was distant and shocked.

He turned around numbly, a shadow covering his face and waited as she sized him up. "What happened here?" She asked again, her voice recovering but still a little shaky.

He took his own time lazily sizing her up, periwinkle coloured eyes with gold flecks, silvery lilac blue in a long style with two silver hair pins crossing each other with an array of purple and blue crystals hanging from them shaped like drops of water.

She wore dark blue pants instead of a skirt. She had a steel blue coloured short sleeved shirt and a klein blue scarf worn loosely around her neck tied with a single silver bead. Two iris coloured belts hung loosely on her hips crossing each other with matching silver buckles. On her hands she had navy blue finger-less gloves on both hands and midnight blue combat boots.

He shook his head, tears threatening to fall. Her features softened and she took a step forward to comfort him, "Hey." something warm folded around him, "It's okay."she said softly.

_~End of Flashback~_

He noticed that she had stopped ans skidded to a halt, almost crashing into her. He noticed her fingering her hair-pins nervously as her other hand rubbed the pearl on the hilt of her sword.

He gave a small, "Tch." her sword didn't look particularly strong and she didn't look like she had a lot of armor. "_Did she really plan on taking on the boss by herself?_" Suddenly she tensed and her grip tightened. There was a flash of bright light and the boss fell from the sky making the ground tremble.

They looked at it in disgust, it was a sick twisted version of Santa. It's skin a pale blue and the hair was a yellow-white. It's eyes were red in two different directions, and the mustache and beard were spiky. Four health bars appeared next to the boss as it grinned sadistically at them and raised his giant battle axe.

Kirito stepped forward, his sword drawn and blocked her path. "Let me handle this, you'll just get in the way." He said bluntly.

She narrowed her eyes and drew her sword confidently, "Look I don't know if other girls you've met are weak or if you're just judging me by my sword, but I can take care of myself!" she snapped at him.

Before he could object she crashed into him, narrowly missing the axe of the boss. He could help but blush at their position, she pushed off his chest and lashed out her sword. She sprinted quickly across the snow moving from right to left. She jumped over the arm of the boss as it reached for it's axe and slashed at it rolling as she hit the snow on the other side.

Recovering from his shock he lunged straight at the boss letting out a loud battle cry.

Throughout the battle he was admittedly impressed by her skill. While he faced the boss head-on she circled around it quickly using speed and agility to land her attacks. As they were nearing the end, the boss on it's final health bar, it lashed out swing it's ace like a bat. Caught off guard the axe hit the girl and she flew backwards into a tree, falling onto the ground. The boss now focused on it's target, ignored him and moved to bring down it's axe in a final blow.

Images of the Moonlit Black Cats flashed through his mind in horror. Running into the trap. The room turning red. Mobs spawning and coming out of the walls. One by dying. _Sachi_.

Before either of them knew what happened he engaged a sword skill and was blocking the massive battle axe, the girl looked at him stunned. "Hurry up!" He struggled.

She quickly jumped up and made her way behind the boss, it withdrew it's sword and turned to face her. "Now!" he shouted, her sword piercing it's back while he went for the chest.

They dropped to the ground exhausted, a congratulations hung above both of their heads. Quickly uncapping a health potion he turned to the girl to offer it to her to find her doing the same. Wordlessly they healed themselves and checked their armor and weapons. The girl walked over and crouched down in the snow, picking something up. She tossed it over to him, "It's the revival item." confusion showed on his features.

"_Wasn't this what she was after? Why would she just hand it over to me?_" He look at the description and froze. His gaze slowly moved to the girl, she was standing, her hair shadowing her face.

"It can only revive a player 10 seconds within their death, it's useless to me." She said coldly, she raised her head to the falling snow. "I guess that's reasonable, I mean what if the person died a year ago, by then they would probably be buried so if they suddenly came back to life that wouldn't make any sense . . ."

She looked over to him and walked closer, "Is it any use to you?" she asked gently.

He shook his head, "No. You can keep it."

Her eyes widened had he put the revival item back in her hands, "You'll probably need it." he said numbly. He turned and started to trudge back to the clearing to see Klein.

"Hey!" She called out. He turned and looked at her, she offered him a small smile. "I'm Mizu." He turned his head, the name seemed familiar from somewhere.

"Kirito."

Mizu sheathed her sword, "Well Kirito, thank you for helping me."

"No problem." He turned and started to walk back, a nagging feeling at the back of his head.

"And Kirito," He didn't turn around this time, "It's okay." She said softly.

He froze, turning around, "Hey Mizu," only to find an empty space.

* * *

**Alrighty! That's it. So? I'm on a messed up schedule, a positive review would be nice. Silent readers, por favor? I don't know what else to say. . .**

**BLAH**

**~The Insane One o . 0**

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review!**

**Come**

**\/**

**\/**

**On**

**\/**

**\/**

**Please**

**\/**

**\/**

**Review**

**\/**

**\/**

**It's**

**\/**

**\/**

**Right**

**\/**

**\/**

**Here**

**\/**

**\/**


End file.
